Mille Baci
by StrangeGerbil
Summary: AU. Tsunayoko Sawada is fresh out of law school and looking for the perfect job so she can help her family. Hayato Gokudera is a beginner police officer trailing a brand new homicide case that could save lives, the only problem is that he doesn't have a partner because of his hot-headed attitude. When the two cross paths they make a team that makes history.
1. Chapter 1

[Hello! I'm StrangeGerbil. To cut to the chase, this is an AU, a romance-action(-drama-mystery) story and the main characters are FemTsuna and Gokudera! I think all the GokuderaxFemTsuna shippers out there will enjoy this story. There's also subtle hints of other pairings. Some information is wrong and made up because I'm trying to get it to fit with this unprofessional story plot, so if you are a detective or a police officer, I am sorry I offended you!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

x9111190911119x

The fluffy, brown haired girl sighed as she sat down on the redwood bench just outside of the tall building she had just exited. She looked down at the certificate in her hand.

_Can you really just slap a rank onto somebody and tell them they're somebody now? _The young girl had just finished her three-years study of Law Enforcement and now she really didn't know what to do. She supposed she had completely forgotten about what it would be like to actually pass the final exam. She was so busy trying to study!

"I guess I can go home..." The brownie haired girl whispered to herself. She stood up and stuffed the certificate into her jean's pocket. Then she grabbed her bag, slipped it over her shoulder, and continued down the old sidewalk. She started to hum a little tune to herself, thoroughly enjoying the peace of now being able to achieve her dream.

She had of course been studying to be a nurse, but somehow she ended up studying and taking classes for Law Enforcement, not that she minded much. Now she could get a job and support her mother and younger siblings! Her father was never really around because of his work overseas. And her older brother... he was just her older brother.

He left home when he turned twelve, and now he's supposedly living in another town. She can remember his kind smile, his dazzling blue eyes, and his spiky but silky blonde hair. But she can't remember the time they spent together, she was so young. They're about six years apart. She still wonders what made her big brother leave his safe and comfortable home.

Tsuna shakes her head, _now is not the time to feel bad for him. He left on his own accord... but still..._

As Tsuna continues her path to her house she can hear ambulance sirens from behind her. Just as she turns her head towards the noise, two ambulances fly right past her. Her eyes widen a bit.

_Namimori is such a safe and peaceful town, we haven't heard ambulances in well over two years. Maybe it was just an Elder-Related accident. Somebody has fallen and they can't get up. Yeah, that's it._

Even after trying to convince herself that was the answer, she still had a nagging feeling. It was like a gift, when something felt amiss to her, she would have a feeling about it. This felt... strange.

_Something is going to change. _Tsuna frowns a bit.

A taxi then drove by, hitting some leftover water, splashing it all over Tsuna.

"HIE!"

x911x119x

"Gokudera, stop threatening to shoot the suspect!" Barked a superior police officer. "Tch. I'm the one who chased him down and actually caught him." Said a silver haired man as he placed his gun back in its holster.

"I'm innocent I swear! All I did was arrive at the scene, I didn't kill her!" Shouted a grungy looking man who was tied to a chair in the middle of a small office filled with police officers, ranked from Beginner to Superior.

The silver haired man continued to scowl at the suspect even after he had been told not to. Apparently if you scare a suspect(?) they feel less likely to share info.

"I say we just throw him in the slammer." Commented Gokudera Hayato as he continued scowling.

A beginner had tried to communicate with Hayato but the man growled at him and said beginner backed off.

"Gokudera! Follow me, right now." Said his superior. "Fine." Sighed Hayato.

Having followed his superior to his office Hayato was now being lectured.

"You do know why you don't have a partner, right?" The superior (let's call him Bob) asked.

"Yes, because they'll only slow me down." Replied Hayato. Bob pinched the sides of his nose. Then he sighed.

"You have a whole week to find a partner. Or you will be sent back to the college. Hopefully someone will learn to ignore your asshole attitude." Said Bob.

Hayato's eyes widened. He worked so hard to become a middle ranking officer, to be sent back to the college a would be a total waste of five years of his life. And he was not an asshole! He just didn't like working with idiots. It was kind of hard when he was surrounded by them.

"Where do you expect me to find a partner, all the officers here can't be my partners because of their low ranks! The only people qualified would be those who studied law enforcement for three years, everyone is just from the academy." Hayato was not very happy.

"Well find somebody." And with that Hayato was kicked out of the office, his almost permanent scowl planted on his handsome face. His jade green eyes narrowed.

_I need to find a partner or I'm screwed. Dammit, where do I find a smart and not annoying one?_

_x119x911x_

Tsuna had finally arrived home after thirty minutes of walking. Her muddy clothes had finally dried and as she walked up the steps to her house her front door was thrown open.

"TSU-CHI!" Shouted a little cow- whoops, I mean a boy dressed like a cow. He threw himself at the girl and then begged for candy and a kiss.

Before Tsuna could repsond, two other kids ran out the door and tackled her, causing her to slide (fall) down the stairs.

The kids were fine, but Tsuna probably had developed a small concussion.

"I-Pin, Lambo, Fuuta, what are you guys doing?" Tsuna asked as she giggled. The little kids looked up to her with sparkly eyes.

"I-Pin has been waiting for Tsuna to come home." The little tail-headed girl said. Tsuna smiled at the five-year old.

"Tsuna-nii! It's been so long!" Said the oldest boy with light brown hair and a scarf. Tsuna then got up and ruffled the young boy's hair.

"I've missed you all very much, hey about later we go to the park? How does that sound?" The kids shouted with joy.

"Tsu-chan?" A soothing voice called from the front door. "Mother!" Yelled Tsuna who was smiling so brightly.

With the kids right behind her Tsuna ran to her mom and basically glomped her. The group was smiling so cheerfully that sparkles flew around them. And flowers, pretty pink flowers.

"Let's go in and have some tea, Tsu-chan. We need to catch up. Come along kids, I'll make cookies." Tsuna's mother, Nana said.

"Yay cookies!"

_x999x999x_

_"Here is a warning to all the young females of Namimori and towns around Namimori, we have a killer on the loose. DNA samples at the crime scene have shown that the killer is a male and lives either in Namimori or right on the outskirts. All four of his victims are aged from twelve to eighteen. The latest victim is a young girl who goes to Namimori Junior High. The victims' death is mostly from strangulation and heavy trauma to the head. Please for the safety of you young girls, stay indoors, keep the doors locked, and carry pepper spray on you. I am Makino Shiore with your local news."_

_x-x-x_

[Whaaa! I hope it didn't suck! I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. I hope you liked it though. :P It's short.]


	2. Chapter 2

[Thanks for the reviews!~ No spoilers, I want the readers to come up with their own scenarios of the killer and such. You just have to wait. *Trollface.* Yeah, Fem27x59 is the third of my favorite FemTsuna pairings. My first is MukuroxFemTsunaxHibari. And the other is FemTsunaxXanxus. I love triangles. And harems too. I also like it when the story continues for a long time, but that usually doesn't last long. I'm currently waiting for a brilliant author to hurry up and add another chapter to her FemTsuna story. ARGH! Yeah, AU is also my favorite. When I was younger I would watch Law and Order (Special Victims Unit and the original). Now I watch Bones, CSI, and Animal Planet. XD]

x9111190911119x

_It's so nice to be able to spend time with Mom. _Thought Tsuna with a small smile. She was having a good time finally being able to see her family. She looked over to the two youngest kids who were chasing each other around the coffee table. The oldest was sitting in between Nana and Tsuna, writing in a gigantic book he uses for ranking.

Tsuna loved those children so very much. They weren't related by blood, Nana took these children in when she learned they were orphans. Lambo was from a very rich family, but he was a nobody among his many siblings, so when he wandered the streets nobody questioned where he had gone. When he was placed in the orphanage, no one in his family noticed.

I-Pin was an immigrant from China, she came to Namimori hoping to start over. She has never shared her life story with anybody, but it must have been sad because she's mentioned she doesn't have real parents, just Nana (not that she doesn't love Nana).

Fuuta was a complicated story. He's such a sweet boy despite his heart-breaking story. Tsuna couldn't help but feel love for them, even if they weren't blood related at all. Nana felt like she must take them in, and she did. They've been living together for almost two years.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Tsuna asked. "Me!" The kids shouted in unison.

After about fifteen minutes of getting everything set up, Tsuna laid out a pallet of blankets on the floor. Nana had popped some popcorn and placed it in a huge bowl. They all sat on the pallet together.

"What movie is it?" Lambo asked. "My Neighbor Totoro." "YAY!" Lambo shouted. I-Pin and Lambo had decided to crawl into Tsuna's lap while Fuuta sat in between Nana and Tsuna.

"What is Totoro?" Lambo asked. "Shh... The movie is starting." Everybody in the Sawada household then began to enjoy themselves for the quiet night. One by one the kids pass out. A few minutes later so does Nana. _I love them all. _Tsuna thinks to herself as the movie nears its end and she falls into a peaceful sleep.

_x999x999x_

_In an abandoned, shabby building that shadows haunt a young girl is tied to a broken chair, her whimpers echo through the building. "P-please don't hurt me..." She whispers to the kidnapper in front of her, staring at her with seemingly glowing eyes._

_"Have you seen her?" The kidnapper asks, a razor blades shines dangerously in his hands. "Please... I-I don't know who 'she' is..." The girl says, trying to press herself farther into the chair._

_The kidnapper sighs. His bright eyes glow in the unsettling darkness. He reaches toward the girl with the razor blade. Her eyes widen then she lets out a terrifying scream._

_"Not another one." Then the killer plunges the razor blade into the girl's neck and pulls it back out. Her screaming seizes to a gurgling, her head falls back, and very slowly the life in her eyes dies out. "If only you had cooperated..."_

_The killer pulls out a cloth and wipes the blood from the razor, then stuffs both of the items into his coat pocket._

_He then begins to leave the building._

_"I'll find her. I'll just try again later."_

x911x119x

In front of a small gas station, Hayato is sitting in his car thinking deeply to himself. He twitches when he realizes he's been thinking to himself for over ten minutes.

"God, worrying about it won't help me." Hayato then gets out of his car, slams the door, and walks into the gas station with his hands stuffed in his pant's pockets.

He's not even halfway into the store when he hears a woman's voice shout, "No!". Hayato looks around one of the magazine shelves to see a middle-aged woman pushing an older man away from her.

"Oh come on, baby. I thought women with kids needed a little steam time, eh?" The guys chuckles, slurring his words a bit.

"I said no! I have a husband I love, you're obviously drunk." She then tried walking away, but the man grabs her. "Hey, bitch. I said-"

Without thinking, Hayato steps in. "Knock it off! The lady apparently doesn't want to have intercourse with a jackass like you. Why don't you just take 'No' for an answer!"

The older guys raises an eyebrow towards Hayato. "Who the hell are you, stay out of this kid. Go run home to your mother and leave this business to the adults." The woman's eyes travel to Hayato and she mouths the words: "Help me".

Hayato scowls, walks over to the man, punches him in face and the man lets go of the woman, then Hayato kicks him in the gut, and watches as he crumbles to the ground.

The woman then backs away from scene. A hand covering her mouth in shock. Most of the people in the gas station are in awe at the scene. The clerk is getting ready to call 911. (But what he doesn't know is that Hayato is basically 911.)

Hayato stands tall in front of the man. "I'm not a fucking kid, I'm twenty-two."

"W-who the hell do you think you are?!" The man shouts in pain and anger. "One, I'm a certified police officer. Two, I keep bastards like you in line. Three, get the hell out of this store before I arrest your ass on the spot." Hayato says, his green eyes narrowed seriously.

"You'll pay for this." The man, somewhat recovered says. He then leaves the store, holding his injured stomach.

With that the problem is gone. The woman then bows to Hayato, "Thank you, sir. Now I can get home to my kids, feeling safe." Then she takes her leave out of the opposite exit of the gas station.

Some people in the gas station give Hayato the thumbs up, others shake their heads at the "immature" officer's action.

Hayato then walks to the counter and orders a pack of cigarettes and a newspaper.

When the clerk hands his stuff to him, Hayato has already pulled out a cigarette, has it lit, and is now smoking it.

Hayato now leaves the store and is once again sitting in his car.

When he reads the latest headline, he crushes the lit cigarette. _Another murder._ "I have to catch this bastard..." Hayato swears to himself.

_x-x-x_

[I update every weekend depending on if I'm grounded or not. :P I want the killer to either be an unofficial OC or a Canon character. But I don't want to scar any of you with one of your favorite Canon characters running around killing off girls. Argh! Well, hope you liked this chapter. More to come!~]


	3. Chapter 3

[What is up? (:D) I kind of do want to use an unofficial OC for the killer. I already have roles for a few villains in KHR for Mille Baci, anyway. Want the truth? Originally I was going to have Enma be the killer. (._.) But I like Enma and I knew that if somebody read about Enma being Dark! enough to do this, they would never see him the same way again. I once read a Fanfic where Yamamoto killed off almost the entire KHR cast, and when I see him I think in the back of my head that any minute now he will snap. I'm not going to lie, I thought the Fanfic was really good. ON TO THE STORY! (:D)]

x9111190911119x

When Tsuna had woken up it was 8 AM in the morning, she got up silently and carefully so she would not wake up her younger siblings. As she trudged into the kitchen she was just a bit surprised to see her mother watching the early News.

"Oh my, Tsu-chan. Can you believe it?" Nana said, a hand resting on her cheek. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at her mother's question.

"Can I believe what, Mama?" Nana didn't say anything, but she turned up the TV volume. Just a little bit though, since she didn't want to wake up her other kids.

_"Is this really happening? Is the peace in Namimori really beginning to deteriorate? Seven. Seven girls from all over Namimori have all been murdered in this passed week. And the week before that? Two. The parents of these girls are so grieved, it's heart-breaking to almost all the residents of our supposedly sleepy little city. Except to the killer of course. When will he stop? Why is he doing this? The last girl found was... my... own daughter. Oh God, I can't do this, turn the camera off!" _The TV screen then goes to commercials.

Tsuna is holding her mouth closed in shock. Nine girls have been murdered? Namimori has never had any murders except maybe three-hundred years ago. The town has been so quiet and a great place to raise children. But now... _Are the police doing their job?_ Tsuna thinks to herself.

She looks over at her mother whose already trying to hold back tears. "Mama, I have to go somewhere. I need to give the local station my certificate." Tsuna says.

Nana opens her caramel eyes on the verge of watering, "Tsu-chan. If you're going out please take something to protect yourself. Please, be careful." Tsuna nods to her mother, and gives her the hug she needed.

After Tsuna is done changing into jeans and an orange hoodie, she stops at the open back door and turns to her mom.

"I'll be back soon, tell the kids I'll bring them home something." And with that, Tsuna leaves.

After about eighteen minutes of walking Tsuna reaches the police station. She can feel the excitement (and fear) of working as a police officer.

As soon as Tsuna enters the police station her jaw drops and her eyes widen. _Interrogation in the middle of the station, really?!_ She can't help but stand there and watch has two police officers stand in the back of the room, questioning and threatening an older man with numerous bruises on his face.

_A-are they hitting him?_ Tsuna gets a little closer to the scene. One of the officers stops the interrogation and turns to her.

His narrow sea-green eyes spark with frustration and a hint of confusion. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I-I'm..." Before Tsuna can start, the man looks to her and shouts. "I'm innocent, I swear! I didn't kill any of those girls, I've been here for two days! I couldn't have possibly gotten out of these bindings and done those crimes!"

Tsuna's eyes widen once again, she looks from the cop (who is equally surprised) and to the man.

She steps closer, but the silver-haired man in front of her holds his arm out so she can't get passed him. "This is an officer's job, nothing here for a kid like you."

"I-I'm nineteen, I'm also a police officer. I just got transferred here." Tsuna had sort of lied, she would be an officer in a few hours after she signed up and got it all set.

The man's eyes widened just a bit, before he grunted and backed away. Tsuna could feel his eyes on her, and to say the least she was embarrassed. She would never admit this to anyone, but that officer was good looking.

When she was younger, she was so oblivious to guy's stares. Even though she was sort of a failure when she was younger and guys would laugh at her, as she grew older their eyes looked at her differently. She didn't even realize it until she was seventeen. Even then she was still a bit naive to the concept, but not entirely.

Tsuna snapped out of her thoughts and was now standing right in front of the man. A tall man stood a few feet back. He had his arms crossed and when Tsuna got a good look at his face she almost squeaked in fear.

_H-HIBARI-SAN IS A POLICE OFFICER?!_ The said man was currently watching Tsuna with his steely eyes. Tsuna had to gulp, her old school's disciplinary committee president was a police officer. What kind of sadist allowed another sadist to sign up for this job?

She swallowed down her bile and continued her _own_ interrogation. She took a deep breath and she felt completely calm.

"What is your name, sir?" She asked. "My name is Subashi Pako, I live in eastern Namimori, I have two daughters of my own and a loving wife I want to get back to."

"I see." Tsuna said, her arms crossed, and a careful look plastered on her face. She could feel almost every officer in the room watching her. And to say the least, she was nervous. But she had a job to do.

"Where were you two nights ago?" She asked. The man answered without a second thought, "I was getting off late from work and I had been driving past an old alley when I heard somebody scream. I instantly thought somebody would need help-"

The silver haired officer cut in, "Or so you say. I believe you got out of that car when you spotted the girl and took her deeper into that alley and then raped and killed her."

"S-she was raped?" Tsuna squeaked. The green-eyed officer turned to Tsuna, "The guy who works in our morgue said she tested positive for sexual assault."

"Where is the lab report now?" The officer raised a silver eyebrow. "Why would you need to know? How are we sure you're an officer?" He questioned, his eyes slowly narrowing.

"Here." Tsuna pulled out her certificate. "I lied, I'm not an officer yet, that was why I came here. Hopefully to get a job."

The officer read through, and she noticed his eyes became wider with every word he read. "You didn't come from the academy?" He asked.

"No. I've been studying for about three years." She answered, wondering why the officer was so questioning.

"This is-"

"Bullshit." Tsuna looked over at the man, who was currently looking at his feet. "I didn't rape that girl. I have a wife and kids. I would never-"

"You're lying." Said a familiar voice. Tsuna looked over to Hibari who hadn't moved from his spot. "You don't have a wife or kids. And I did a background check, you lost your job a month ago, for sexually harassing a female coworker."

Tsuna looked back and forth, a lightbulb slowly lighting above her head. "What was the victim's name and her connection?" She asked.

"Takamichi Flora. Before this druggie started using heroine, he actually had a life. One of his old friend's had a sixteen-years-old. The father and him were really close." Hibari answered. Then he had to cover his mouth to stifle a yawn.

_Is he bored?_ "Tonfa-idiot, get serious about this!" The other officer barked. "What did you say?" Hibari asked, his hands now stuffed into his pockets.

_Oh dear God._ "Please can we just get back to the interrogation, be grown men." Tsuna spoke up. Both men looked at her, then looked away.

"I didn't do any of this!" Pako shouted, struggling in his chair. Before most of the few officers in the room knew it, the chair broke and the man's bindings fell off.

Tsuna didn't have time to move or react, and the man had grabbed her. Every officer was now ready for action.

"HIE!" She cried out. She was now being dragged away towards the stairs. "Make one move and I'll break her neck!" He shouted.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, never once in a situation like this. Tsuna could see the fearful faces of the officers.

"Shut the fuck up!" He shook Tsuna really painfully. "Eurgh!"

None of the officers could move, they knew that the wrong choice could lead to this brown haired girl's death.

Tsuna could only feel horror as the man dragged her up the stairs, and to the roof of the station. She wasn't stupid, and she could only guess that they were twenty feet off ground.

The suspect had dragged himself and her to the edge of the roof, when she looked down she could only hear one voice in her head.

_Am I going to die?_ She could feel the tears sting her eyes. The man was now standing on the edge of the building, tightly grasping and very close to choking Tsuna.

The door to the roof was slammed open, there stood the silver haired officer and Hibari.

The silver haired officer pulled out a gun, and aimed it at the suspect (and unfortunately, Tsuna).

"Let go of the girl." He ordered.

"Fuck off! If I must die, the little bitch goes with me." Tsuna couldn't help but let out a small sob.

_I'll never be able to see I-Pin, Lambo, or Fuuta again._ "Shut up!" The man shook her again.

_I'll never be able to see my Mom._ She felt terrible. Scared, very scared. But something in the back of her head was ordering her not to be the victim.

_I was always weak, they always teased me for being weak. _Hot tears fell from Tsuna's eyes. She was clamping her jaw together in hopes that she wouldn't cry.

"You have three seconds to let go of her before we shoot."

_I'll never see Dad. _She could feel something, like something powerful was commanding her to protect herself.

The officers were now counting down. She could see the anxiety they held. Even Hibari looked on edge.

"One..."

_I don't want to die._ She whimpered.

The killer took a small step closer to the edge.

_I want to live... I want to be strong._ "Two..." The attacker was now panicking. "Shit! They're serious."

_I want to see Giotto, I want to live! _"Three!"

"I WANT TO LIVE!" Shouted Tsuna, as she bit into the attacker's arm. At the same time, the officer had shot the bullet. Just as Tsuna had moved, the bullet went right through the attacker's chest.

"Son of a bitch!-" With that the attacker slipped over the edge, letting go of Tsuna, and she could now feel they were falling.

_It doesn't matter... I'm going to-_ Tsuna's eyes widened when she felt something grasp her hand. She looked up to see green eyes staring into her brown ones. She knew it was crazy but she could have sworn she felt something, as cheesy as it sounded.

She held so tightly she thought she was crushing his hand. And by the pained look on his face, she might have been.

She heard something below her crack open, and even though she was disgusted by the thought, she knew it was Pako.

With a grunt, the officer pulled her over the edge, she had landed on him, though.

"Oof!" She looked to see she was now lying on top of the handsome officer.

"WHA! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She scrambled off of him. "No problem, I think you broke my ribs, though."

With all of that, the officer (whose name she learned was Gokudera Hayato) and Hibari were now staring at the body of Pako, splattered on the parking lot of the station.

"..."

Nobody said anything, it just wasn't needed.

_x-x-x_

[ARGH! It was so stupid!]


End file.
